


Dink is a bitch

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Magic [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark Magic, Kidnapping, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All he saw was thosedamnedred eyes before Four was gone.
Relationships: Four & Legend (Linked Universe), Shadow Link/Vio Link, Vio link & legend
Series: Dark Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Dink is a bitch

They'd struck a shaky balance.

When Legend was on watch, he'd watch as Vio researched and practiced and theorized.

When his watch was over, they'd both sleep.

When Four was on watch, Legend would supervise him, no matter how tired he was.

He'd also make sure he didn't stay up all night.

When Four's eyes were violet, Legend would take him to "check the perimeter" and let him practice.

Of course, they did actually check the perimeter, but then he and Vio settled down in a clearing so he could get in half an hour of practice.

It was a few days into this routine that Vio realized they could just split so he'd both pose less danger to Four's body and so they could get at least a few minutes in as themselves.

Legend didn't want to say it, but Red was very close to knocking Hyrule from the top spot, Blue not far behind.

Green reminded him of the unholy love child of Time and Warriors, which meant he was a little boring to be around, the most he did was spar with Blue or settle into stilted conversation with Legend, but he could be persuaded into doing dumb shit.

As evidenced by him nearly setting the forest aflame after Blue snatched Red's Fire Rod.

Green wasn't much of a conversationalist, not unless he was directing others or explaining what Vio meant in simpler terms.

It wasn't helped by the fact that Green had absolutely no social skills. It seemed that Red and Vio got most of those, and Vio didn't really even use them unless he was manipulating people to either do his bidding or leave him alone.

Vio was....worrying.

That's the best way he could put it.

Vio worked himself to exhaustion every time they had a session. He was less cautious, which was putting Legend on edge, especially when he had to swallow the fact that his reprimands only worked for a few minutes before Vio was working at an insane pace once more.

Vio was only cautious when in Four's body, and with how small the clearings they picked generally were, it worried Legend that Vio would stumble upon magic that he couldn't control.

Magic that would corrupt, not only him, but his brothers.

He could tell the others were also worried, but no one knew how to actually get him to stop.

So, uncharacteristically, they all kept their mouths shut and held nervous conversations.

He was sure Twilight was suspicious, especially since he was starting to get dark magic residue on him, but hopefully the wolf would keep his suspicions quiet until Vio reached his objective.

And here they were again, Vio frantically flipping through the pages of a book that was stolen-sorry, _borrowed_ -from Time.

Legend was listening to Red and Blue natter on about nothing and watching Green stare at the sky, braiding grass blades with his fingers.

It was midday, which wasn't the best for practicing dark magic, but that just meant that Vio had time to research even more..

Legend felt a chill.

Red and Vio felt it too, freezing, it only took a moment for everyone to draw their swords.

It only took a moment for them to see red eyes and grey skin.

It only took a moment for them to switch.

Legend was tempted to thank Hylia for that switch; he didn't want to deal with Dink right now.

At the same time, he wanted to curse her name.

He could tell just by the ruins that they were in Wild's Hyrule.

A Hyrule bigger than everyone else's due to some geographical shit.

And they were separated from the rest of the group.

"Damn it."

Legend and Blue said it as one.

It would've been funny, if not for the situation.

Vio clicked his tongue and looked around, putting the book in his bag and deeming the current situation more important.

"Hm, we're near the castle, which means-"

He was cut off by a laser firing in their direction.

"-that we're in a place infested by Guardians."

They were already running in the direction opposite of the castle.

Which led them right to a swarm of a few Guardian friends.

"Don't attack them, Wild says that you need either a few perfect shield parries, or special arrows that we do not have."

Blue immediately sheathed his sword and dodged another laser.

"We have two options, book it east or book it west, there are more Guardians to the south and the monster infested castle is north."

A consensus was clearly reached that they were _absolutely not_ running to the monster infested castle or the Guardian infested plain.

"There must've been a Blood Moon while we were gone, that's the only explanation for this."

"We kinda need a direction Vio! Where-" Green dodged another laser, they were sitting ducks and they needed a clear plan _now_ , "-were the others!?"

"Uh, west!"

"Then move it!"

They quickly turned tail and _ran_.

Legend was a little impressed with how fast they did so.

Wild's Hyrule was huge, they were exhausted and sweaty, but eventually they deemed it safe enough to stop.

"Vio, do you know the nearest settlement?"

Vio seemed to be trying to recall a map of Wild's Hyrule.

"Um, there's a stable to the south I think, it'll probably take a day or so to get there on foot, and we'll have to be far enough from the river to avoid Lizalfos, but also far enough from the plain to avoid Guardians for just about the entire journey. And we don't know what kind of monsters are on land....." Blue grumbled,

"This is going to be fun."

It was, decidedly, not fun.

At first, it wasn't horrible, but then it kept _going_.

Wild's world was huge. Easily twice the size, possibly even triple the size, of his world.

Legend was not having a great time.

Somewhere along the way, it was decided that Four merging back together would be for the best, just in case they did meet up with the others on the way.

Having one companion instead of four was good for stealth and travel time, but Legend couldn't help missing Blue and Red, hell, he even missed Green a little bit.

Four was clearly being controlled by Vio so they didn't get too lost.

Legend was getting extremely frustrated.

The walk was taking forever.

It had been hours since sunset.

And they stumbled upon a black Hinox.

Luckily it was asleep, but they had to be quiet, and they had to run from any Stalmonsters because fighting them would be way too loud.

Don't even get him started on the ridiculous amount of Stalmonsters and Keese that liked appearing in Wild's Hyrule.

Legend wanted to murder someone.

He was tired.

He was hungry.

He was pissed.

But no, they couldn't rest, not when the only safe spots were trees and/or occupied by a _fucking Hinox_.

Legend kept his mouth shut though, not wanting Vio to accidentally veer off course and lead them astray, extending the trip.

Eventually, Vio spotted a thick but short river, and in the distance, Legend could see lights to the right and a large stone collesseum on the left.

They quickly crossed the river and made a break for it, not really caring that they pissed off several keese in the process.

"They better be here or I'm going to skewer them."

There was no response.

It was silent.

Legend froze, skidding to a stop and turning around.

All he saw was those _damned_ red eyes before Four was gone.

Shit.

Legend needed to find the others, fast.

He picked up Four's fallen sword and continued running, his pace faster and even more desperate than before.

Out front of the stable, he saw Time waiting for them.

He gave a smile,

"Legen-"

"No time old man! Four got taken by Dink!"

The sentence took a second to set in, before they both rushed in to the stable.

The sudden panic alerted Twilight, Wild, and Hyrule. Warriors, Wind, and Sky were quickly woken up and they grouped around the pot outside.

Time was giving him a stern look.

Legend was disheveled and dirty, and he could only guess how distressed he looked to the others.

"Four and I were thrown just outside of the castle. After escaping Guardians and sneaking around the Hinox, we had just crossed the stream and barely seen the stable in the distance when I heard Four stop. I turned around to see Dink taking him into the shadows with him."

"That's impossible. You can't enter the Dark Realm unless you're a creature of the dark or hold a lot of dark energy in or on your person."

Legend glared at Twilight, ready to smack him because he knew _damn well_ that Four met the criteria.

He was tired, dirty, and had just seen Four get taken by Dink.

With Vio in control.....

Vio was not the most mentally sound right now.

If Dink made a deal.....

Oh _Hylia_....

"We both know he's been toying with dark magic! He's been doing it for so long that he's nearly a full-fledged dark mage, a weak one sure, but that isn't the point! The point is that Four was taken at a vulnerable point in time, and if Dink makes a certain promise then Four could easily be corrupted just for the chance of achieving his goal!"

There was silence.

Warriors's eyes hardened,

"What is his goal."

Legend froze.

Was breaking Four's trust worth it?

Would Warriors and the others knowing Four's secret(s) contribute anything?

Probably not...but he didn't have time to think it through, they needed to find him before Four got corrupted.

He'd keep his promise until it was absolutely necessary not to.

"Look, I went to a place called the Palace of the Four Sword and I had to kill a corrupted Four, his motives don't matter right now, all that matters is that I'd rather not have the event that made me murder him happen while I can prevent it."

That seemed to spur them on.

Wild was looking through his slate.

"Can anyone track him down or go to the Dark Realm themselves?"

Twilight nodded.

"I can go."

Legend gritted his teeth.

Sky spoke sternly,

"Take Fi." Twilight paused, hesitating.

"Take her. She will lead you to Four and if worst comes to worst, she can purify him."

Legend was shaking.

Twilight was going alone.

Hylia he was going alone.

If Dink got to Vio....

Twilight wouldn't stand a chance against both of them.

Hyrule gripped his arm and led him away as the others prepared a plan of attack.

"Let's get you cleaned up, I'm sure you're exhausted."

Legend went with no argument, visions of a the corrupted four distracting him from doing much more than following directions.

Vio was in control.

He didn't have the Four Sword.

Oh fuck he didn't have the Four Sword.

Legend quickly pivoted, surprising Hyrule, and went out to see the others getting ready to see Twilight off. Legend handed him Four's sword.

"Take this, if he's corrupted don't give it to him, but if Dink's still in the process of trying to take him, then this could make or break your argument."

The others were confused.

"Why would a sword-"

"We don't have time for this! Just fucking take it and go!"

There was no harm in taking the sword, so Twilight nodded and Legend swiftly walked off to get clean.

He didn't need the dark magic reminding him of Vio's _very worrying_ mental state.

If Dink made any claims about Shadow, Vio would be persuaded.

And there would be nothing they could do about it, not unless he split.

Hopefully Twilight got there in time.

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> so.....yeah.....i'm that guy.  
> Sorry Four.  
> Sorry Legend.  
> And yes, the next one will be Four-centric, and the one after will be Twilight centric. After that, who knows?


End file.
